Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XX
Lecz nie miało i tym razem przyjść między nimi do bitki, gdyż Mikołaj z Długolasu, dowiedziawszy się od Jędrka z Kropiwnicy, o co im chodzi, wziął od obydwóch słowo, że się bez wiedzy księcia i komturów potykać nie będą, w razie zaś oporu groził zamknięciem bram. Zbyszkowi chciało się jak najprędzej zobaczyć Danusię, więc nie śmiał się sprzeciwiać, de Lorche zaś, który bił się chętnie, gdy było trzeba, ale nie był człowiekiem krwiożerczym, poprzysiągł bez trudności na swą rycerską cześć, iż będzie czekał na pozwolenie księcia, tym bardziej że postępując przeciwnie, obawiałby się mu ubliżyć. Chodziło też Lotaryńczykowi, który nasłuchawszy się pieśni o turniejach, lubił świetne zgromadzenia i okazałe uroczystości, aby potykać się właśnie wobec dworu, dostojników i dam – gdyż sądził, że w ten sposób zwycięstwo jego nabierze większego rozgłosu i tym łatwiej złote ostrogi mu wyjedna. Przy tym zaciekawiał go kraj i ludzie, więc po myśli była mu zwłoka – zwłaszcza że Mikołaj z Długolasu, któren lata całe u Niemców w niewoli przesiedział i z cudzoziemcami mógł łatwo się rozmówić, dziwy opowiadał o łowach książęcych na różne bestie nie znane już w krajach zachodnich. O północy więc ruszyli razem ze Zbyszkiem ku Przasnyszowi, mając ze sobą swe zbrojne poczty i ludzi z kagankami dla ochrony od wilków, które zbierając się zimą w nieprzeliczone gromady, mogły okazać się groźne nawet dla kilkunastu jeźdźców, choćby najlepiej uzbrojonych. Z tej strony Ciechanowa nie brakło już także lasów, które niedaleko za Przasnyszem przechodziły w olbrzymią puszczę kurpieską, łączącą się na wschód z nieprzebytymi borami Podlasia i dalszej Litwy. Przed niedawnymi czasy tymi to borami spływała zwykle na Mazowsze, omijając jednak groźnych miejscowych osadników, dzicz litewska, która w r. 1337 doszła aż pod Ciechanów i zburzyła miasto. De Lorche z największą ciekawością słuchał opowiadań o tym starego przewodnika, Maćka z Turobojów, albowiem pałał w duszy chęcią zmierzenia się z Litwinami, których – jak i inni rycerze zachodni – za Saracenów uważał. Przybył on przecie w te strony na wyprawę krzyżową, pragnąc uzyskać sławę i zbawienie duszy, a jadąc, mniemał, że wojna nawet i z Mazurami, jako z pogańskim przez pół narodem, także zupełny odpust zapewnia. Oczom też prawie nie wierzył, gdy wjechawszy w Mazowsze, ujrzał kościoły po miastach, krzyże na wieżach, duchownych, rycerzy ze świętymi znamionami na zbrojach i naród bujny wprawdzie, zapalczywy, do zwady i bitki pochopny, ale chrześcijański i wcale od Niemców, wśród których młody rycerz przejeżdżał, nie drapieżniejszy. Więc gdy mu prawiono, że od wieków ten naród Chrystusa wyznaje, sam nie wiedział, co o Krzyżakach myśleć, a gdy się dowiedział, że i Litwę już nieboszczka królowa krakowska ochrzciła, zdumienie jego, a zarazem i troska nie miały granic. Więc począł rozpytywać Maćka z Turobojów, czy w owych lasach, ku którym jadą, nie ma przynajmniej smoków, którym ludzie muszą ofiarowywać dziewice i z którymi można by walczyć. Lecz odpowiedź Maćka i pod tym względem sprawiła mu zawód zupełny. – W borach jest rozmaity godny zwierz, jako wilcy, tury, żubry i niedźwiedzie, z którymi dość jest roboty – odrzekł Mazur. – Może też po bagnach są i duchy nieczyste, ale o smokach nie słyszałem, a choćby i były, pewnie byśmy im dziewek nie dawali, ale kupą byśmy na nie poszli. Ba, gdyby były, już by dawno osadnicy puszczańscy pasy z ich skóry nosili! – Co to za naród i czyby nie można z nim walczyć? – spytał de Lorche. – Walczyć z nim można, ale niezdrowo – odrzekł Maćko –a wreszcie rycerzowi nie przystoi, gdyż to jest naród chłopski. – Szwajcarowie także są chłopami. Zali ci Chrystusa wyznają? – Nie masz innych na Mazowszu, a ci są ludzie nasi i książęcy. Widzieliście przecie łuczników na zamku. Sami to Kurpie, albowiem nie masz nad nich łuczników w świecie. – Anglicy i Szkoci, których na dworze burgundzkim widziałem... – Widziałem ich i w Malborgu – przerwał Mazur. – Tęgie pachołki, ale nie daj im Bóg kiedy przeciw tym stawać! U nich dzieciak w siedmiu leciech póty jeść nie dostanie, póki jadła strzałą z wierzchołka sosny nie zrzuci. – O czym gadacie? – zapytał nagle Zbyszko, o którego uszy odbił się kilkakrotnie wyraz: Kurpie. – O łucznikach kurpieskich i angielskich. Prawi ten rycerz, iże angielscy, a zasię szkoccy, nad wszystkimi celują. – Widziałem ich i ja pod Wilnem. O wa! słyszałem ich groty koło uszu. Byli też tam i rycerze ze wszystkich krajów, którzy zapowiadali, że nas bez soli zjedzą, ale popróbowawszy raz i drugi, stracili dojadła ochotę. Maćko rozśmiał się i powtórzył słowa Zbyszkowe panu de Lorche. – Mówili o tym na różnych dworach – odrzekł Lotaryńczyk – chwalono tam zawziętość waszych rycerzy, ale przyganiano im, iż pogan przeciw Krzyżowi bronią. – Broniliśmy naród, który chciał się ochrzcić, przeciw napaściom i niesprawiedliwości. Niemcy to chcą ich w pogaństwie utrzymać, aby powód do wojny mieli. – Bóg to osądzi – rzekł de Lorche. – Może i niezadługo już – odpowiedział Maćko z Turobojów. Lecz Lotaryńczyk zasłyszawszy, iż Zbyszko był pod Wilnem. począł się go o nie wypytywać, albowiem wieść o walkach i pojedynkach rycerskich tam stoczonych rozeszła się już szeroko po świecie. Szczególniej ów pojedynek, na który wyzwało się czterech rycerzy polskich i czterech francuskich, podniecił wyobraźnię wojowników zachodnich. Więc de Lorche począł spoglądać z większym szacunkiem na Zbyszka, jako na człowieka, który w tak sławnych bojach brał udział – i radował się w sercu, iż nie z byle kim przyjdzie mu się potykać. Jechali więc dalej w pozornej zgodzie, świadcząc sobie grzeczności na postojach i częstując się wzajem winem, którego de Lorche miał znaczne zapasy w wozach. Lecz gdy z rozmowy między nim a Maćkiem z Turobojów okazało się, że Ulryka de Elner naprawdę nie jest panną, ale czterdziestoletnią zamężną niewiastą, mającą sześcioro dzieci, wzburzyła się tym bardziej dusza w Zbyszku, że ów dziwny cudzoziemiec śmie "babę" nie tylko z Danuśką porównywać, ale i pierwszeństwa dla niej wymagać. Pomyślał jednakowoż, że może to być człowiek niespełna zmysłów, któremu ciemna izba i batogi więcej by się przydały od podróży po świecie – i myśl ta powstrzymała w nim wybuch natychmiastowego gniewu. – Czy nie myślicie – rzekł do Maćka – że zły duch rozum mu pomieszał? Może też siedzi mu diabeł w głowie jako czerw w orzechu i gotów po nocy na którego z nas przeskoczyć. Trzeba się nam mieć na baczności... Usłyszawszy to, Maćko z Turobojów zaprzeczył wprawdzie, ale począł jednak spoglądać z pewnym niepokojem na Lotaryńczyka i w końcu rzekł: – Czasem bywa, że ich w opętanym siedzi sto i więcej, a cia–sno–li im, to radzi pomieszkania w innych ludziach szukają. Najgorszy też taki diabeł, którego baba naśle. Po czym zwrócił się nagle do rycerza: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – I ja go chwalę – odpowiedział z pewnym zdziwieniem de Lorche. Maćko z Turobojów uspokoił się zupełnie. – No, widzicie – rzekł – zęby w nim złe siedziało, zaraz by się zapienił alboby go o ziem rzuciło, bom go nagle zagabnął. Możem jechać. Jakoż ruszyli dalej spokojnie. Z Ciechanowa do Przasnysza nie było zbyt daleko i latem goniec na dobrym koniu mógł we dwie godziny przebiec drogę dzielącą dwa miasta. Ale oni jechali daleko wolniej z powodu nocy, postojów i zasp śnieżnych leżących w lasach, a ponieważ wyjechali znacznie po północy, więc do myśliwskiego dworu książęcego, który leżał za Przasnyszem, na brzegu borów, przybyli dopiero o brzasku. Dwór stał prawie oparty o puszczę, duży, niski, drewniany, mający jednakże szyby w oknach ze szklanych gomółek. Przed dworem widać było żurawie studzienne i dwie szopy dla koni, naokół zaś dworu roiło się od szałasów, skleconych naprędce z sosnowych gałęzi, i od namiotów ze skór. Przy szarzejącym dopiero dniu błyszczały jasno przed namiotami ogniska, a wokół nich stali osacznicy w kożuchach wełną do góry, w tołubach lisich, wilczych i niedźwiedzich. Panu de Lorche wydało się, że widzi dzikie bestie na dwóch łapach przed ogniem, albowiem większość tych ludzi przybrana była w czapki uczynione ze łbów zwierzęcych. Niektórzy stali wsparci na oszczepach, inni na kuszach, niektórzy zajęci byli zwijaniem ogromnych sieci i powrozów – inni obracali nad węglami potężne ćwierci żubrze i łosie, przeznaczone widocznie na ranny posiłek. Blask płomienia padał na śnieg, oświecając zarazem te dzikie postacie poprzesłaniane nieco dymem ognisk, mgłą oddechów i parą podnoszącą się z pieczonych mięsiw. Za nimi widać było zaróżowione pnie olbrzymich sosen i nowe gromady ludzi, których mnogość dziwiła nieprzywykłego do widoku takich łowieckich zebrań Lotaryńczyka. – Wasi książęta – rzekł – na łowy jakoby na wojenne wyprawy chodzą. – Jakbyście wiedzieli – odrzekł Maćko z Turobojów – ze nie brak im ni myśliwskiego sprzętu, ni tez ludzi. To są osacznicy książęcy, ale są też i inni, którzy dla targu z puszczańskich komyszy tu przychodzą. – Co będziem czynili? – przerwał Zbyszko – we dworze śpią jeszcze. – Ano, zaczekamy, aż się pobudzą – odpart Maćko. – Przecie nie będziem do drzwi kołatać i księcia, pana naszego, budzić. To rzekłszy, zaprowadził ich do ogniska, przy którym osacz–nicy ponarzucali im skór żubrzych i niedźwiedzich, a następnie poczęli ich skwapliwie częstować dymiącym mięsem – słysząc zaś obcą mowę, jęli się skupiać, ażeby na Niemca popatrzeć. Wnet rozniosło się przez ludzi Zbyszkowych, że to jest rycerz "aż zza morza" – i wówczas stało się naokół tak ciasno, że pan na Turobojach musiał użyć powagi, aby cudzoziemca od zbytniej ciekawości uchronić. De Lorche zauważył też w tłumie niewiasty, poprzybierane przeważnie również w skóry, ale rumiane jak jabłka i nadzwyczaj urodziwe, więc począł pytać, czy one także w łowach biorą udział. Maćko Turobojski wyjaśnił mu, że do łowów one nie należą, ale że przybywają wraz z osacznikami przez babską ciekawość albo jakby na jarmark, dla kupna miejskich towarów i sprzedaży leśnych bogactw. Jakoż tak było w istocie; ów dworzec książęcy był jakby ogniskiem, naokół którego, nawet w czasie nieobecności księcia, kupiły się dwa żywioły: miejski i leśny. Osacznicy nie lubili wychodzić z puszczy, gdyż nieswojo im było bez szumu drzew nad głowami, więc Przasnyszanie zwozili na ową leśną krawędź słynne swe piwa, mąkę mieloną w miejskich wiatrakach lub na wodnych młynach na Węgierce, sól rzadką w puszczy i poszukiwaną chciwie, żelaziwo, rzemienie i tym podobny owoc ludzkiej przemyślności, a brali w zamian skóry, kosztowne futra, suszone grzyby, orzechy, zioła w chorobach przydatne lub bryłki bursztynu, o które między Kurpiami nie było zbyt trudno. Z tego powodu około książęcego dworca wrzał jakby ustawiczny targ, który potęgował się jeszcze w czasie książęcych łowów, gdy i obowiązek, i ciekawość wywabiały mieszkańców z głębin leśnych. De Lorche słuchał opowiadań Maćkowych, przypatrując się z zajęciem postaciom osaczników, którzy żyjąc w zdrowym, żywicznym powietrzu i karmiąc się, jak zresztą większość chłopów ówczesnych, przeważnie mięsem – zdumiewali nieraz zagranicznych wędrowców wzrostem i siłą, Zbyszko zaś, siedząc przy ogniu, spoglądał ustawicznie na drzwi i okna dworca, zaledwie mogąc wytrwać na miejscu. Świeciło się tylko jedno okno, widocznie od kuchni, gdyż dym wychodził przez szpary między nie dość szczelnie dopasowanymi szybami. Inne były ciemne, połyskujące tylko od blasków dnia, który bielał z każdą chwilą i posrebrzał coraz mocniej ośnieżoną puszczę za dworem. W małych drzwiach wybitych w bocznej ścianie domostwa ukazywała się czasem służba w barwie książęcej – i z wiadrami lub cebrami na powerkach biegła po wodę do studzien. Ludzie ci, zapytywani, czy wszyscy śpią jeszcze, odpowiadali, że dwór strudzon wczorajszymi łowami spoczywa dotąd, ale że już warzy się strawa na ranny posiłek przed wyruszeniem. Jakoż przez okno kuchenne począł wydobywać się zapach tłuszczów i szafranu, który rozszedł się daleko między ogniskami. Skrzypnęły wreszcie i otwarły się drzwi główne, odkrywając wnętrze suto oświeconej sieni – i na ganek wyszedł człowiek, w którym Zbyszko na pierwszy rzut oka poznał jednego z rybałtów, których w swoim czasie widział między służbą księżny w Krakowie. Na ów widok, nie czekając na Maćka z Turobojów ni na de Lorche, skoczył Zbyszko z takim pędem ku dworowi, że aż zdziwiony Lotaryńczyk zapytał: – Co się stało temu młodemu rycerzowi? – Nic się nie stało – odrzekł Maćko z Turobojów – jeno miłuje jedną dwórkę księżny i rad by ją jako najprędzej uwidzieć. – Ach! – odpowiedział de Lorche, przykładając obie dłonie do serca. I podniósłszy oczy w górę, począł wzdychać raz po razu tak żałośnie, że aż Maćko wzruszył ramionami i w duchu rzekł: "Zaliby do swojej starki tak wzdychał? Nużby szczerze był niespełna rozumu?" Ale tymczasem wprowadził go do dworca i obaj znaleźli się w obszernej sieni, przybranej rogami turów, żubrów, łosi i jeleni, i oświeconej przez płonące na potężnym kominie suche kłody. W środku stał nakryty kilimkiem stół z przygotowanymi misami do jadła, w sieni było zaledwie kilku dworzan, z którymi rozmawiał Zbyszko. Maćko z Turobojów zapoznał ich z panem de Lorche, ale że nie umieli po niemiecku, musiał sam dalej dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Jednakże dworzan przybywało co chwila, chłopów po większej części na schwał, surowych jeszcze, ale rosłych, pleczystych, płowowłosych, poprzybieranych już jak do puszczy. Ci, którzy znali Zbyszka i wiedzieli o jego przygodach krakowskich, witali się z nim jak ze starym przyjacielem – i znać było, że ma mir między nimi. Inni patrzyli na niego z takim podziwem, z jakim zwykle patrzy się na człowieka, nad którego karkiem wisiał topór katowski. Naokół słychać było głosy: "Jużci! Jest księżna, jest Jurandówna, zaraz ją tu ujrzysz, nieboże, i na łowy z nami pojedziesz". A wtem weszli dwaj goście krzyżaccy, brat Hugo de Dan–veld, starosta z Ortelsburga, czyli ze Szczytna, którego krewny był w swoim czasie marszałkiem, i Zygfryd de Lowe, także z zasłużonej w Zakonie rodziny – wójt z Jansborku. Pierwszy dość młody jeszcze, ale otyły, z twarzą chytrego piwoźłopa i grubymi, wilgotnymi wargami, drugi wysoki o rysach surowych, ale szlachetnych. Zbyszkowi wydało się, że Danvelda widział niegdyś przy księciu Witoldzie i że go Henryk, biskup płocki, zwalił w gonitwach z konia, lecz wspomnienia owe pomieszało mu wejście księcia Janusza, ku któremu zwrócili się z pokłonami i Krzyżacy, i dworzanie. Zbliżył się ku niemu de Lorche i komturowie, i Zbyszko, on zaś witał uprzejmie, ale z powagą na swej bezwąsej, wieśniaczej twarzy, okolonej włosami obciętymi równo nad czołem, a spadającymi aż na ramiona po obu bokach. Wnet zagrzmiały za oknami trąby na znak, że książę zasiada do stołu: zagrzmiały raz, drugi, trzeci, aż za trzecim razem otworzyły się duże drzwi po prawej stronie izby i ukazała się w nich księżna Anna, mając przy sobie cudną przetowłosą dzieweczkę z lutnią zawieszoną na ramieniu. Ujrzawszy je, Zbyszko wysunął się naprzód i złożywszy przy ustach ręce, klęknął na oba kolana w postawie pełnej czci i uwielbienia. Na ten widok szmer uczynił się w sali. gdyż zdziwił Mazurów postępek Zbyszka, a nawet niektórych i zgorszył. "A wiera – mówili starsi – pewnikiem nauczył się tego obyczaju od zamorskich jakowychś rycerzy, a może zgoła od pogan, gdyż nie masz go nawet między Niemcami". Młodzi wszelako myśleli: "Nie dziwota, toć dziewce szyję powinien". A księżna i Jurandówna nie poznały zrazu Zbyszka, gdyż klęknął plecami do ognia i twarz miał w cieniu. Księżna myślała w pierwszej chwili, iż to któryś z dworzan, zawiniwszy coś względem księcia, prosi jej o wstawiennictwo, lecz Danusia, która wzrok miała bystrzejszy, postąpiła krok naprzód – i pochyliwszy swą jasną głowę, krzyknęła nagle cienkim, przeraźliwym głosem: – Zbyszko! Po czym, nie myśląc o tym, że patrzy na nią cały dwór i zagraniczni goście, skoczyła jak sama ku młodemu rycerzowi i objąwszy go ramionami, poczęła całować jego oczy, usta, policzki, tuląc się do niego i piszcząc przy tym z wielkiej radości póty, póki nie zagrzmieli jednym wielkim śmiechem Mazurowie i póki księżna nie pociągnęła ją za kołnierz ku sobie. Wówczas spojrzała po ludziach i stropiwszy się okrutnie, z równą szybkością schowała się za księżnę, ukrywszy się w fałdach jej spódnicy, tak że jej ledwie wierzch głowy było widać. Zbyszko objął nogi pani, ta zaś podniosła go i poczęła witać, a zarazem wypytywać się o Maćka: czy zmarł, czy też żyw, a jeśli żyw, czy nie przyjechał także na Mazowsze? Zbyszko odpowiadał niezbyt przytomnie na te pytania, albowiem przechylając się na obie strony, starał się dojrzeć za księżną Danuśkę, która to wychylała się przez ten czas ze spódnicy pani, to znów dawała nurka w jej fałdy. Mazurowie w boki się brali na owo widowisko, śmiał się i sam książę, aż wreszcie, gdy wniesiono gorące misy, zwróciła się rozradowana pani do Zbyszka i rzekła: – Służże nam, miły służko, a bogdaj nie tylko przy jedle, ale i na zawsze. Potem zaś do Danusi: – A ty, mucho utrapiona, wyleźże raz zza spódnicy, bo mi ją do reszty oberwiesz. Więc Danusia wyszła zza spódnicy, spłoniona, pomieszana, podnosząca co chwila na Zbyszka oczy lękliwe, zawstydzone, a ciekawe – i tak cudna, że aż rozpłynęło się serce nie tylko w Zbyszku, ale i w innych mężach: starosta krzyżacki ze Szczytna począł przykładać raz po razu dłoń do swych grubych, wilgotnych warg, de Lorche zaś zdumiał się; podniósł obie ręce w górę i zapytał: – Na świętego Jakuba z Kompostelli, kto jest ta dziewica? Na to starosta ze Szczytna, który przy otyłości był niski, podniósł się na palce i rzekł do ucha Lotaryńczyka: – Córka diabła. De Lorche popatrzył na niego, mrugając oczyma, następnie zmarszczył brwi i zaczął mówić przez nos: – Nie praw to rycerz, który przeciw piękności szczeka. – Noszę złote ostrogi – i jestem zakonnikiem – odparł z wyniosłością Hugo de Danveld. Tak wielka była cześć dla pasowanych rycerzy, iż Lotaryń–czyk spuścił głowę, lecz po chwili odrzekł: – A jam krewny książąt Brabantu. – Pax! Pax! – odpowiedział Krzyżak. – Cześć potężnym książętom i przyjaciołom Zakonu, z którego rąk wkrótce, panie, złote ostrogi otrzymacie. Nie odmawiam ja urody tej dziewce, ale posłuchajcie, kto jest jej ojciec. Lecz nie zdążył nic opowiedzieć, albowiem w tej chwili książę Janusz zasiadł do śniadania, a dowiedziawszy się poprzednio od wójta z Jansborku o wielkich pokrewieństwach pana de Lorche, dał mu znak, aby siadł koło niego. Naprzeciw zajęła miejsce księżna z Danusią, Zbyszko zaś stanął, jak ongi w Krakowie, za ich krzesłami do usługi. Danusia trzymała głowę, jak mogła najniżej, nad miską, bo wstyd jej było ludzi, ale trochę na bok, by Zbyszko mógł widzieć jej twarz. On zaś patrzał chciwie i z zachwyceniem na jej jasną, drobną głowę, na różowy policzek, na ramiona przybrane w obcisłą odzież, które przestawały już być dziecinne, i czuł, że wzbiera w nim jakby rzeka nowej miłości, która zalewa mu całe piersi. Czuł także na oczach, na ustach i na twarzy świeże jej pocałunki. Niegdyś dawała mu je ona tak jak siostra bratu i on przyjmował je jak od miłego dziecka. Teraz, na świeże ich wspomnienie, działo się z nim to, co czasem działo się przy Jagience: brały go ciągoty i ogarniała go omdlałość, pod którą taił się żar jak w przysypanym popiołem ognisku. Danusia wydawała mu się dorosłą zupełnie panną – bo też i rzeczywiście wyrosła, rozkwitła. A przy tym tyle i tak ciągle mówiono przy niej o miłości, że równie jak pączek kwiatowy przygrzany słońcem kraśnieje i otwiera się coraz bardziej, tak i jej otworzyły się oczy na miłość – i skutkiem tego było w niej teraz coś, czego nie było poprzednio –jakaś uroda, już nie tylko dziecinna, i jakaś ponęta, mocna, upajająca, bijąca od niej tak, jak bije ciepło od płomienia albo zapach od róży. Zbyszko to czuł, ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, gdyż się zapamiętał. Zapomniał nawet o tym, że trzeba przy stole służyć. Nie widział, że dworzanie patrzą na niego, trącają się łokciami, że pokazują sobie ich oboje z Danusią i śmieją się. Nie zauważył również ani jakby skamieniałej ze zdumienia twarzy pana de Lorche, ani wypukłych oczu krzyżackiego starosty ze Szczytna, które ustawicznie utkwione były w Danusię, i odbijając zarazem płomień komina, wydawały się tak czerwone i błyszczące jak wilcze. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy trąby ozwały się ponownie, dając znak, że czas do puszczy – i gdy księżna Anna Danuta, zwróciwszy się ku niemu, rzekła: – Przy nas pojedziesz, abyś zaś miał uciechę i dziewce o kochaniu mógł prawić, czego i ja rada posłucham. To powiedziawszy, wyszła z Danusią, aby się na koń przybrać. Zbyszko zaś skoczył na podwórzec, na którym trzymano już pokryte sędzielizną i parskające konie dla księstwa, gości i dworzan. Na dziedzińcu nie było tak rojno jak przedtem, gdyż osacznicy wyszli już pierwej z sieciami i potonęli w puszczy. Ogniska poprzygasały, dzień uczynił się jasny, mroźny, śnieg skrzypiał, a z drzew poruszanych lekkim powiewem sypała się sadź sucha, iskrząca. Wkrótce wyszedł i siadł na koń książę, mając za sobą pachołka z kuszą i z oszczepem tak długim i ciężkim, że mało kto mógł nim władać; książę jednak władał nim z łatwością, albowiem, jak i inni Piastowie mazowieccy, posiadał siłę nadzwyczajną. Bywały nawet i takie niewiasty w tym rodzie, które wychodząc za obcych książąt, zwijały w palcach przy weselnych ucztach szerokie tasaki żelazne. Blisko księcia trzymało się też dwóch mężów gotowych w nagłym razie do pomocy, a wybranych ze wszystkich dziedziców ziemi warszawskiej i ciechanowskiej, strasznych na samo wejrzenie, o barach jak pnie leśne – na których patrzał z podziwem przybyły z daleka pan de Lorche. Tymczasem wyszła i księżna z Danusią, obie przybrane w kaptury ze skór białych łasic. Nieodrodna córka Kiejstuta lepiej umiała "szyć" z łuku niż igłą, niesiono więc i za nią ozdobną, nieco tylko lżejszą od innych kuszę. Zbyszko, przyklęknąwszy na śniegu, wyciągnął dłoń, na której pani wsparła, siadając na koń – nogę, po czym uniósł w górę Danusię, tak samo jak w Bogdańcu unosił Jagienkę – i ruszyli. Orszak wyciągnął się w długiego węża: skręcił na prawo od dworu, mieniąc się i migocąc na brzegu puszczy jak barwna krajka na brzegu ciemnego sukna, a następnie począł się w nią z wolna zanurzać. Byli już dość głęboko w boru, gdy księżna, zwróciwszy się do Zbyszka, rzekła: – Przeczże nie gadasz? Nuże, mów do niej. Zbyszko, lubo tak zachęcony, milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, albowiem opanowała go jakaś nieśmiałość – i dopiero po upływie jednej lub dwóch zdrowasiek ozwał się: – Danuśka! – Co, Zbyszku? – Miłuję cię tak... Tu zaciął się, szukając słów, o które było mu trudno, bo chociaż klękał jak zagraniczny rycerz przed dziewczyną, choć wszelkimi sposobami cześć jej okazywał i starał się unikać gminnych wyrażeń, jednakże próżno się silił na dworność, gdyż mając duszę polną, tylko po prostu umiał mówić. Więc i teraz po chwili rzekł: – Miłuję cię tak, aże mi dech zapiera! Ona zaś podniosła na niego spod łasiczego kapturka modre oczęta i twarz wyszczypaną na różowo przez zimne leśne powietrze: – I ja, Zbyszku! – odrzekła jakby z pośpiechem. Po czym zaraz nakryła oczy rzęsami, bo już wiedziała, co to jest miłość. – Hej, krocie ty moje! hej, dziewczyno ty moja! – zawołał Zbyszko – Hej!... I znowu umilkł ze szczęścia i ze wzruszenia, lecz dobra, a zarazem ciekawa księżna przyszła im powtórnie z pomocą: – Powiadajże – rzekła –jako ci się cniło bez niej, a zdarzy się li gąszczyk, to choćbyś ją tam i w gębę pocałował, nie będę krzywa, boć to najlepiej o twoim kochaniu zaświadczy. Więc począł opowiadać, "jako mu się cniło" bez niej i w Bogdańcu przy doglądaniu Maćka, i między "somsiadami". O Jagience nic tylko nie wspomniał chytry wykrętnik – ale zresztą szczerze mówił, bo w tej chwili tak kochał śliczną Danusię, że chciało mu się chwycić ją, przesadzić na swego konia, wziąć przed się i trzymać przy piersiach. Nie śmiał jednak tego uczynić; natomiast gdy pierwszy gąszczyk przedzielił ich od jadących za nimi dworzan i gości, pochylił się ku niej, objął ją i pochował twarz w łasiczy kaptur, świadcząc tym uczynkiem o swej miłości. Ale że zimą nie ma liści na krzach leszczynowych, dojrzał go Hugo von Danveld i pan de Lorche, dojrzeli go również dworzanie i poczęli między sobą mówić: – Poboćkał ci ją przy księżnie! Wierę, jako wnet im pani weselisko wyprawi. – Chwacki to jakiś pachołek, ale i ona siarczysta Jurandowa krew! – Krzemień to i krzesiwo, choć dziewka niby trusia. Pójdą z nich iskry, nie bój się! Przywarł ci do niej jak kleszcz do żywej skóry! Tak oni rozmawiali, śmiejąc się, lecz starosta krzyżacki ze Szczytna zwrócił ku panu de Lorche swą koźlą, złą i lubieżną twarz – i zapytał: – Czy chcielibyście, panie, by jaki Merlin zmienił was czarnoksięską mocą w tamtego oto rycerzyka? – A wy, panie? – zapytał de Lorche. Na to Krzyżak, w którym widocznie zawrzała zazdrość i żądza, ściągnął niecierpliwą ręką konia i zawołał: – Na moją duszę!... W tej chwili jednak opamiętał się i pochyliwszy głowę, odrzekł: – Zakonnikiem jestem, który ślubował czystość. I spojrzał bystro na Lotaryńczyka, w obawie, czy nie zobaczy na jego twarzy uśmiechu, albowiem pod tym względem Zakon złą miał sławę u ludzi, a między zakonnikami Hugo de Danveld najgorszą. Był on przed kilku laty pomocnikiem wójta w Sambii i tam skargi na niego stały się tak głośne, że pomimo całej pobłażliwości, z jaką patrzano na podobne sprawy w Malborgu, musiano go przenieść na dowódcę zamkowej załogi w Szczytnie. Przybywszy w ostatnich dniach z tajnymi zleceniami na dwór księcia i ujrzawszy cudną Jurandównę, zapałał do niej żądzą, dla której wiek Danusi nie był żadnym hamulcem, albowiem w tych czasach młodsze od niej wychodziły za mąż. Lecz że zarazem wiedział Danveld, jaki był ród dziewczyny, i że imię Juranda łączyło się ze strasznym wspomnieniem w jego pamięci, więc i jego żądza wyrosła na podkładzie dzikiej nienawiści. A de Lorche począł go właśnie wypytywać o te dzieje. – Nazwaliście, panie, tę piękną dziewicę córką diabła; dlaczegoście ją tak nazwali? Danveld począł na to opowiadać historię Złotoryi: jako przy odbudowywaniu zamku porwano szczęśliwie księcia wraz z dworem i jako w tym zdarzeniu zginęła matka Jurandówny, za którą Jurand mścił się od owej pory w okropny sposób na wszystkich rycerzach zakonnych. I nienawiść buchała z Krzyżaka przy tym opowiadaniu jak płomień, albowiem miał i osobiste do niej powody. Oto i on sam zetknął się przed dwoma laty z Jurandem, ale wówczas na widok strasznego "Dzika ze Spychowa" pierwszy raz w życiu upadło w nim serce tak nikczemnie, że opuścił dwóch swoich krewnych, ludzi, łupy i jak obłąkany uciekał dzień cały aż do Szczytna, gdzie z trwogi na długi czas zachorzał. Gdy przyszedł do zdrowia, wielki marszałek Zakonu oddał go pod sąd rycerski, którego wyrok uniewinnił go wprawdzie, gdy Danveld poprzysiągł na krzyż i cześć, że rozhukany koń uniósł go z pola walki – ale zamknął mu drogę do wyższych dostojeństw w Zakonie. Krzyżak zamilczał wprawdzie teraz o tych wypadkach przed panem de Lorche, natomiast wypowiedział tyle skarg na okrucieństwo Juranda i zuchwałość całego polskiego narodu, że wszystko to zaledwie mogło pomieścić się w głowie Lotaryńczyka. – My wszelako – rzekł po chwili – jesteśmy u Mazurów, nie u Polaków? – To osobne księstwo, ale jeden naród – odpowiedział starosta – jednaka ich bezecność i jednaka przeciw Zakonowi zawziętość. Bóg daj, aby niemiecki miecz całe to plemię wygubił! – Słusznie mówicie, panie; bo żeby ten książę, który na pozór zacny się wydaje, śmiał zamek przeciw wam w waszych ziemiach wznosić – o podobnym bezprawiu nawet i między poganami nie słyszałem. – Zamek on wznosił przeciw nam, ale Złotoryja leży w jego, nie w naszych ziemiach. – Tedy chwała Chrystusowi, że wam dał nad nim zwycięstwo. Jakoże skończyła się ta wojna? – Nie było wówczas wojny. – A wasze zwycięstwo pod Złotoryją? – Bóg nam właśnie i w tym pobłogosławił, że książę był bez wojska, jeno z dworem i niewiastami. Na to de Lorche spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Krzyżaka. – Jak to? Więc w czasie pokoju napadliście na niewiasty i na księcia, który we własnych ziemiach zamek budował? – Dla chwały Zakonu i chrześcijaństwa nie masz bezecnych uczynków. – A ówże straszny rycerz jeno za młodą małżonkę pomsty szuka, zabitą przez was czasu pokoju? – Kto przeciw Krzyżakowi rękę podnosi, synem ciemności jest. Zadumał się, usłyszawszy to, pan de Lorche, ale nie miał już czasu Danveldowi odpowiedzieć, gdyż wyjechali na obszerną, zaśnieżonym szuwarem pokrytą polankę, na której książę zsiadł z konia, a za nim poczęli zsiadać i inni. Krzyżacy 20